¿Siempre has estado ahí?
by Lady Arilyn de Rhimine
Summary: Lily es una chica bastante mas inteligente que la media, no le importa nada mas que la beca Dumbledore. La mitad de sexto curso hace un viaje a Suiza. ¿Podrá seguir siendo invisible para los demas o se verá envuelta en las estupideces de sus compañeros?
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de autora.**

**Bueno, pues esta historia quería escribirla desde hace mucho tiempo, y aquí esta.**

**Os agradecería enormemente que me escribierais diciendo que os parece y si debo cambiar algo en mi forma de escribir.**

**Mm en general me gusta, pero a lo mejor me ha quedado algo pesado, si es así no os cortéis y decídmelo.**

**Acepto todo tipo de criticas razonadas.**

**También acepto ideas eee¡¡**

**Un detalle curioso, esta basada en hechos reales. Yo misma hice ese viaje espero que os guste la historia, por que muchos de los sentimientos que intento transmitir son los míos propios.**

**Se os quiere¡¡**

**CAPITULO UNO: Dichosa mochila**

Ojala se acaben ya estas vacaciones.

Dentro del autobús había risas, amigos hablando de cualquier cosas, canciones y sonrisas por casi todas partes.

Casi.

En uno de los asientos delanteros había una joven pelirroja que solo deseaba que llegaran ya a donde sea que les llevaran.

No había nadie sentado en el asiento del al lado.

Pensó que era una autentica putada no haberse traído su walk man, pero había salido tan deprisa de Hogwarts que se olvidó, por tanto siguió leyendo el libro que tenia entre manos.

Era uno de sus libros favoritos, lo malo es que ya se lo sabia casi de memoria.

Aburrida giró la cabeza hacia atrás y observo el panorama.

Ahí estaba James Potter, como siempre, dando la nota.

Era algo innato en él, hacia reír con solo unas palabras.

Estaba incorporado sobre el asiento delantero, en el que estaba Remus.

Toda el autobús estaba girado mirando a los merodeadores, que amenizaban el viaje con chistes, bromas o simplemente hablando.

Por casualidad de la vida o reflejo de la realidad, los medoreadores estaban sentados mas o menos en el centro del autobús.

Al lado de James estaba su inseparable amigo Sirius Black, que en este momento tiraba de James hacia atrás para que se sentara otra vez, delante estaban Remus Lupin quien le decía a James que se sentara bien o les iban a echar del autobús, y Peter que se limitaba a dormir.

Lily maldijo interiormente.

No debería haberse apuntado al viaje, pero en ese momento no lo pensó. Era un viaje cultural importante, pero no se había parado a pensar que iba sola.

No se llevaba bien con su casa, menos con su clase.

Si bien es cierto que ella solo iba para ver las exposiciones y los museos, no se podía negar que tenían demasiado tiempo libre, tiempo en el que mientras sus compañeros jugaban, hablaban o compraban juntos, ella estaba sola con su libro.

En ese momento James Potter empezó contar un chiste mientras se incorporaba otra vez sobre el asiento de su compañero de delante. Sirius le dijo que como tuvieran que ir andando le tenia que llevar en brazos. James le ignoró.

Lily cerro el libro y escuchó lo que decían, aprovechando la excusa para mirarle de arriba a bajo.

Nunca antes se había fijado en él. Era muy popular en el colegio, pero como ella siempre iba a su bola.

En clase atendía sin que le importaran las tonterías de los demás, sino estaba en clase estaban en la sala común leyendo o haciendo deberes.

En clase se hablaba con dos o tres personas, una relación totalmente formal, hasta este viaje no se llevaba mal con nadie, simplemente no se llevaban.

A Lily le fascino la habilidad de James para hacer que todos le siguieran como burros, captaba la atención como nadie, hablaba alto y claro como si nadie se atreviera a cortarle la palabra.

Estaba en el grupo de teatro de la escuela, no tenia ninguna vergüenza y Lily por diferentes razones había visto todas las actuaciones del chico, bueno, Lily y mas del 95 por ciento del alumnado de Hogwarts.

A la pelirroja el extraño que Sirius Black, otro inmortal del colegio no estuviera subido también encima del asiento.

Sospechó que le había pasado algo y por eso estaba triste, si es que Sirius Black podía estar lo que se dice triste.

Su expresión mientras hablaba con sus amigos hace media hora daba a entender que no estaba hablando de que harían cuando se juntaran con los Sly.

!Dios, el viaje acaba de empezar y ya me quiero ir!

Nunca le había importado estar sola, tenia pocos amigos-muy pocos-pero con ellos era feliz. Se querían y cada uno era distinto, no eran clones rubias como las cuatro tontas que tenia detrás.

Por desgracia ninguno de sus amigos había podido ir.

La única que era de Gryfindor, estaba un curso por encima, en séptimo, y este viaje es solo para los de sexto. La otra, también séptimo y de Ravenclaw.

Y Severus… es otra historia.

El viaje a Suiza era un experimento de Dumbledore.

Seria una especie de viaje muggle, visitas guiadas a museos, y diversos lugares culturales.

Incluso por las mañanas irían algunas horas a institutos muggles.

Tenían que evitar llamar la atención en la medida de lo posible, casi siempre iban con profesores, el propio Dumbledore que estaba sentado en la fila de al lado de Lily, y Mcgonagall.

Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza que no conocía a nadie.

Y no le habría importado, pero al menos, habría estado mentalmente preparada para la soledad que le encogía el corazón.

Le recordaba a sus primeros años de colegio, donde no encajaba con nadie por lo que era, donde la gente te metía con ella, la pegaban y ni siquiera los profesores le tenían algo de estima.

La situación no era tan extrema, nadie la insultaba(o casi nadie), ni se metían con ella, simplemente la ignoraban educadamente (y otros no tan educadamente).

Al menos estaban Dumbledore y Mcgonagall, que , aunque a algunos les pareciera patético y raro, a ella le gustaba estar con ellos. Era entretenido. Y la conversación fue interesante, en el viaje en avión -un trauma para muchos de sus compañeros- discutieron largo y tendido sobre la implicación de los ministerios mágicos durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Se dio cuenta de que James había dejado de hablar, ella no se había enterado de lo que había dicho, pero le daba igual.

Le bastaba con mirarle y se le encogía el estomago.

Le pasaba siempre que le miraba desde que había empezado el viaje, antes ni siquiera se volvía a mirarlo, ahora siempre estaba pendiente de dónde estaba, qué hacia y con quién.

Lily se obligó a dejar de mirarle como una boba y seguir mirando hacia delante, como estaba en la primera fila de la derecha veía todo el paisaje de frente.

Y otra vez al dejar divagar su mente, en el reflejo del cristal sus ojos volvían directamente a los merodeadores, el cristal le permitía ver lo que pasaba detrás.

Los merodeadores se levantaron intentando no llamar mucho la atención, y como si los profesores no lo hubieran visto y haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias de no levantarse se fueron a la ultima fila del autobús.

El autobús era pequeño, solo eran la mitad de los alumnos de sexto de Gryfindor, tenían un autobús para cada casa. Aun podía ver que hacían.

Se sentaron los cuatro juntos, puesto que al ser la ultima fila no había separación de dos y dos.

Al segundo todos alrededor empezaron a hablar con ellos.

Y una chica salio de entre el publico que habían generado y se sentó en las rodillas de James, mientras ambos se reían, el chico empujo un poco al chico que tenia a su lado, ignorando los insultos de Sirius y puso a la chica rubia entre los dos a la vez que le pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros.

Seria la nueva novia de Potter.

Las conversaciones se mezclaban y Lily no entendía de que hablaban, no en vano estaban en la ultima fila.

Antes de que Mcgonagall avisara de que fueran recogiendo sus cosas a Lily le dio tiempo de fijarse en la chica.

No recordaba su nombre-y seguramente James tampoco-pero su físico era mas que evidente y para un chico como Potter, suficiente.

Era baja, mas de lo normal, pero una cara angelical acompañada de un cabello largo y rubio platino, cuerpo perfecto y no parecía demasiado tonta.

Poco a poco fueron bajando del autobús, y otra vez Lily volvió a fijarse que ella era la única que esperaba en silencio y sola a que bajaran los profesores para decirles que hacer.

Todos caminaban en parejas , tríos o incluso de mas de siete personas, y ella aunque las primeras veces había ido distraída, empezaba a darse cuenta de esos detalles que a veces conseguían hundirle un poco la moral.

Dumbledore los separó en dos grupos, al azar.

Uno iba con él a ver lo que iba a ser su nuevo colegio durante la semana siguiente, y el otro grupo iba a conocer quienes les habían acogido.

Al parecer Mcgonagall considero oportuno separar a los merodeadores, puesto que James y Remus iban con ella y Sirius y Peter con Dumbledore.

El grupo de Macgonagall- entre ellos Lily-emprendieron el camino.

Durante el camino varios se quejaron de que por que no podían ir con escoba o con trasladador y la profesora les recordó que era un viaje para aprender de los muggles, y que los muggles iban andando a muchos sitios.

Lily se abstuvo de comentar que incluso los muggles cogian un coche o autobús de línea para ir desde las afueras al centro de la ciudad.

Estaba de mal humor, la mochila le pesaba una barbaridad. Estaba casi a reventar, no les dejaban usar conjuros en las maletas de mano, por que los muggles al entrar a museos y sitios así registras y seria muy raro encontrar un lavavajillas en un bolso de piel.

Mientras Lily se preguntaba de nuevo por que demonios habría ido, algo le golpeo por el costado.

-¡Pero que haces! ¿Dónde aprendiste a caminar?¿En la escuela de invidentes?-dijo Lily antes de mirar con quien había chocado

-Lo sentimos Evans, es que James es idiota- Explicó Remus

-¿Qué yo soy idiota?¡Eh! Oye no huyas cobarde-James se rió mientras Remus se iba fingiendo estar enfadado. Antes de irse detrás de su amigo se volvió para disculparse.

-Perdona el empujón Evans, es que Remus debe tener problemas de coordinación, porque ha interpuesto su pie entre los míos.-Al parecer Potter nunca perdía la sonrisa-Creo que es él el que aprendió en una escuela de invidentes.

James le guiñó un ojo y recogió la cartera de Lily del suelo:

-¡Ostias Evans!-gruño mientras la recogía del suelo-¿Puedes con ella?

Recuperada ya de la impresión de haber mandado a la mierda a James Potter, se repetía mentalmente que no era la primera vez que hablaba con Potter, no entendía el nudo en el estómago.

-Bueno, mas o menos-Bromeó Lily extendiendo la mano para que le devolviera la mochila.

James se colgó la mochila al hombro, y antes de que Lily preguntara dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Ya la llevo yo- al ver que Lilian iba a protestar añadió-Tómatelo como pago por el golpe.

-¿y tu mochila?-Preguntó la pelirroja al ver que James no tenia mochila propia.

James se carcajeo como si acabara de recordar algo y mientras empezaban a caminar para no quedarse rezagados dijo:

-Remus se ha ofrecido voluntario a llevarla-

Lily sonrió y alzo una ceja :

-¿A si?

James fingió ponerse depre y contesto:

-¿Te atreves a dudar de mi palabra?, ¡Pues haces bien!-Dijo contestándose el mismo- Porque apostamos cuantos Slytherin vendrían al viaje, y el amablemente te ofreció a llevarme la mochila toodo el camino. Bueno Evans voy a buscar al tránsfuga de mi amigo. ¡Nos vemos!

Lily estuvo a punto de decirle que le devolviera la mochila, que no era tan frágil, que podía llevarlo sola perfectamente, peor al final decidió agradecérselo en silencio, ya que el peso de la mochila era un enorme incordio, un engorro y le daba tanto calor que se ponía de mal humor.

James echó a correr detrás de su amigo, pero antes de recorrer dos metros se volvió y le dijo:

-Además Evans, yo soy mas fuerte que tu-le guiñó el ojo -Búscame luego y te la devuelvo.

Lily vio como se acercaba por la espalda a Lupin que estaba hablando con otro alumno y le gritó algo al oído, con lo que Lupin saltó y le echo a su compañero la bebida encima.

Lily sonrió embobada mientras Carter intentaba darle a James con un paraguas.

De nuevo, Lily se dio cuenta de que se había embobado otra vez mirando a James Potter.

No sabia que le pasaba, ni por qué ahora le seguía a todas partes con la mirada. Nunca habían tenido mayor relación que dos desconocidos, ella hacia su trabajo como prefecta y el lo hacia como gamberro juvenil.

Nunca se había fijado en él, aunque por todas partes las chicas le idolatraban, nunca se había fijado en su disponibilidad de ayudar desinteresadamente a cualquiera, su sonrisa siempre en su rostro, su lealtad, sentido de la amistad..

Lo único que, hasta ahora, sabia de él era su alta estima, por no decir prepotencia, era demasiado impulsivo, no respeta las normas.. Y aun así, al descubrir que casi no podía con su mochila se la cargaba al hombro como si no le importara, incluso después de haber conseguido que su amigo cargara la suya propia.

Su humor mejoró notablemente incluso para ella misma, y se fue hasta donde estaba Mcgonagall, al menos tendría algo de que hablar.

Por el camino descubrió el por qué les estaban haciendo caminar, entraron en un parque que era del tamaño de casi un pueblo entero o puede que mas, montículos de hierva, caminos de piedrecillas entre estanques, perros corriendo mientras sus amos se relajaban en el césped.

Era increíble, incluso se podía ver el lago, el famoso lago de Ginebra.

-¡Qué maravilla profesora!

Ya no le importaba caminar, la tarde se cernía sobre ellos, no hacia calor y venia un aire que refresca los sentidos. Cerró los ojos y dejo que el viento la hiciera sonreír.

-Si que lo es. De hecho algunos consideran el lago como mar interior, tardaremos cerca de media hora en barco.

Lily asentía descuidadamente sin escuchar del todo, estaba demasiado relajada disfrutando de sus propios sentidos.

_..media hora en barco.._

-¿Barco?¡¡-pregunto Lily sorprendida.

Lily guardara este momento como la primera vez que vio a su profesora sonreír de verdad.

-Os hemos separado para poder hacer algo de provecho hoy, tus compañeros están visitando un museo muggle que vosotros visitareis mañana, mientras ellos vienen al parque y suben en barco.

Lily se limito a pestañear, no es que se quejara, cuanta menos gente hubiera mejor se sentía ella, le daban fobia las reuniones con demasiada gente, tendía a ponerse nerviosa, a hablar poco y, las pocas veces que hablaba parecía transmitir a los demás su frustración.

Era demasiado transparente le habían dicho a menudo.

Cuando estaba cabreada, todo el mundo le caía mal, y si no estaba cabreada simplemente no le interesaba conversar sobre la ultima moda en faldas.

Eso normalmente no era un problema, ella era feliz, tenia dos o tres verdaderos amigos, los que te preguntan qué tal y esperan escuchar la respuesta.

Había vivido sin amigos muchos años y sabia que se podía vivir sin ellos, pero ahora era mucho mas alegre, en su propia casa o en Hogwarts nunca se sentía sola, tenia sus libros, sus amigos, si se aburría se iba al lago, a la biblioteca, a las cocinas o simplemente paseaba por los terrenos, algunas veces sin compañía y otras veces acompañada, pero nunca se sentía sola.

El grupo con Mcgonagall y Lily a la cabeza volteó una casita rural siguiendo el camino de piedrecillas del suelo acabaron en un puente desde el que se veía el mar menor (como lo llamaban allí) y muchísimos árboles y montañas.

Lily pensó que a Laurie y a Lucy les gustaría ver esto, y sintió una terrible nostalgia al imaginar como seria el viaje si fueran las tres juntas.

Unas voces provenientes de atrás la sorprendieron, a ella y a la profesora ambas se dieron la vuelta por su deber como prefecta y profesora.

Al ver la escena puede que ambas pensaran lo mismo, pero decidieron no intervenir, no tenían que fastidiarle la tarde a los chavales.

Un chico se había caído accidentalmente al un estanque asustando a los peces, y la razón de que dudaran en intervenir o no era que, James Potter estaba cerca.

Lily reconoció al chaval al que Remus le había tirado la bebida por culpa de James, si se lo dijera a Mcgonagall se verían obligadas a intervenir y a hacer la respectiva investigación y el correspondiente castigo.

Es lo que debería hacer.

Pero no lo hizo.

Cuando iba a abrir la boca para señalar el hecho que, había visto a Potter pelearse con Carter, vio a James paseando tranquilamente con su mochila al hombro, su expresión de inocencia no engañaba a nadie, había sido el. Lily estaba dispuesta a jurarlo, como también admitía que lo que había hecho Potter no estaba bien, por su culpa le habían echado encima algo sospechosamente parecido a la cerveza, Carter solo se defendía y James lo tira al lago.

Lo mirara por donde lo mirara estaba mal.

Pero ya no había remedio, Mcgonagall había decidido que era un accidente y no tenia nada para pensar que era lo contrario, y ella, aunque le pesara, no pensaba decir nada, no era mentir, nadie le había preguntado, así que podría seguir durmiendo tranquila.

Siguieron caminando tranquilamente observando el paisaje. Lily se dio la vuelta para comprobar lo que le decían sus oídos, se habían puesto a cantar, a cantar como niños, veía a Remus y a James llevar la voz cantante, era una canción famosa de las _chicas del caldero,_ Lily decidió pasar por alto también que estuvieran infringiendo la norma de no hacer alarde de nada extraño.

Entre risas, ruidos de patatas, conversaciones James gritó:

_¡HOLA FONDO NORTE!_

Los jóvenes de alrededor de Lily contestaron también gritando.

_¡HOLA FONDO SUR!_

Como estaba suficiente lejos como para que nadie lo notara se paro a mirar a Potter otra vez.

Puede que fuera extraño, pero le bastaba con mirarle, se había vuelto su pasatiempo favorito en aquel viaje del infortunio.

Vio como Remus y el se separaban un momento del grupo, dejaba la mochila en el suelo y le pedía agua a Remus, al parecer estaba ya un poco cansado y Lily se sintió culpable.

Ella correteando como una liebre entre árboles, puentes y montañas, sin ningún peso y Potter cargando con su mochila y, además, no sabia cuanto iba a durar el viaje.

Al bajar del autobús les dijeron que era cuestión de l0 minutos pero como Mcgonagall le había contado en confidencia, tenían que llegar hasta la orilla y eso seria mas de media hora.

Mcgonagall había insistido en que era una sorpresa que les había costado mucho esfuerzo conseguir, que por eso habían tenido que dividir el grupo, por que el dueño del barco no estaba dispuesto a subir tanta gente al barco.

Total que desando el camino hecho y llego hasta donde estaban Remus y James, hablaban muy bajito y por raro que pareciera el dúo calavera estaba alejados de los demás, como estaban muy concentrados no se enteraron de que Lily estaba detrás y logró escuchar una parte de la conversación.

-Que no te preocupes Cornamenta, Dumbledore me dijo que estaríamos de vuelta antes de luna llena.

Lily se preguntó de que estaban hablando, cuando se acerco a ellos lo hizo con la intención de que Potter le devolviera la cartera.

Pero no contaba con el nerviosismo de su estomago que empezaba a volverse doloroso. Era una tontería, no era la primera vez que hablaba con el, que le reñía o le echaba el sermón por alguna travesura, no entendía porque ir a darle las gracias y pedirle que le devolviera la mochila le costaba tanto.

Como siempre, nadie se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca, oyó algo mas acerca de la luna llena.

Estaban muy concentrados hablando solos, así que Lily se dio la vuelta y volvió a donde estaba antes, ya le buscaría el para librarse del peso de la cartera.

En una media hora llegaron hasta una especie de orilla, totalmente parecido a una orilla de cualquier playa paradisíaca, entre empujones, gritos, y algunas pocas protestas fueron subiendo al barco.

De nuevo volvió a sentirse fuera de lugar, Mcgonagall estaba con el conductor en la cabina se sentó al lado de quien tenia delante, pero antes de que el barco partiera les dijeron que no se podían quedar en esa parte del banco porque las aguas estaban agitadas y seguramente les salpicaría demasiada agua y corrían peligro de caerse.

Entre el caos que produjo la posible caída Lily acabo arrinconada en un lateral, como no podía sacar el libro por las salpicaduras del agua se dedico a mirar el mar, mientras no tenia mas remedio que oír lo que hablaban a su alrededor.

Con gran sorpresa y presa de un reciente nerviosismo se dio cuenta de que tenia a la derecha a James Potter, ni siquiera la había reconocido, como de costumbre nadie la notaba, y puede que haberse puesto el abrigo negro que le llegaba hasta media pierna, con la capucha echada encima de su mal peinada coleta influyera en su potenciada invisibilidad.

Aprovechó la oportunidad para prestar toda su atención a James sin que se notara, escuchaba cada palabra, veía cada gesto.

Alice Merring y Cecily Mcnaugh, hablaban y Lily sonrió , eran tan evidentes, su expresión corporal, la forma de inclinarse ante James y Remus, delataban un creciente interés en los chicos.

Por supuesto les daba igual que ya tuvieran novia, si podían conseguir algo mas de popularidad les importaba poco todo lo demás.

Las horas muertas dedicadas a observar a los demás le habían dado una especie de sexto sentido, la expresión corporal es un libro abierto, alguna ventaja tenia que tener que te consideraran invisible bromeo para sí misma.

Se recoloco la capucha otra vez para que no le molestara el agua que salpicaba y miro a su alrededor dejando que la belleza del paisaje la hiciera sentirse mejor.

Después de bajar del barco Mcgonagall les informo de cómo irían las cosas y con quien vivirían durante una semana, ahora llegarían al colegio, se supone que sus correspondientes suizos les recibirían allí.

Les recordó que tenían que actuar como muggles, las familias era muggles, sabían de la existencia de la magia pero les recordó que tenían que adaptarse ellos a su familia adoptiva.

Durante el camino Lily decidió evitar a James Potter.

No sabia por qué pero al estar encerrada tanto tiempo en el mismo espacio que él se le estaba reblandeciendo su muy querido cerebro.

No había estado nunca tan cerca de él, nunca le hablaba si podía evitarlo, nunca se había fijado en su maldita sonrisa y no iba a empezar ahora.

James Potter nunca mais.

Vio que ya habían llegado, muchos ya habían encontrado a sus suizos y se preparaban para irse, busco a Potter para coger su mochila, SOLO para recuperar su mochila.

Y le vio hablando con un chico muy alto, rubio, pálido, con una sonrisa amable en la cara, Potter y el se daban las manos.

Lily se acercó y al estar a menos de un metro abrió la boca de par en par.

James Potter y el chico rubio hablaban en un perfecto francés. Muy pocos alumnos de Hogwarts hablaban otro idioma aparte de ingles, no era necesario en su mundo, un simple hechizo y entendíamos todos los idiomas.

Lily trago saliva al pensar que ella no sabia francés y que no podía usar magia.

Y Potter, por primera vez en su vida, le dio envidia por algo referente a estudios.

Carraspeó.

-Potter, gracias por llevarme la mochila, ya me la puedes devolver.

Mierda. Muy brusca.

Potter se giró como si le fastidiara.

-Ah, hola Evans, toma -Dijo a la vez que le entregaba la mochila- Ha sido un placer, la próxima vez no lleves tanto peso, no siempre habrá un chico fuerte y guapo para llevarte el equipaje.

Antes de que Lily contestara que donde estaba ese chico fuerte y guapo el rubio habló

-Pagdon, señorina, vostre nombre es Evans? ¿Lilian Evans?

Potter enarcó las cejas, Lily pensó que tal vez ni siquiera Potter supiera su nombre. Ignorando el inexplicable dolor y la angustia estupida que le había producido el que Potter no supiera ni su nombre de pila.

-Si, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?-Dijo Lily

El rubio que era extraordinariamente alto, se giro y grito:

-¡Elodie! ¡Elodie! -se volvió a Lily y dijo- Emm, veras mi amiga Elodie es tu tandem.

-¿mi qué?-Pregunto sorprendida

-Tu chica suiza, Evans, significa que es con ella con quien vivirás el resto de la semana-Explico Potter traduciendo las palabras del joven suizo.

Elodie Savary llegó junto con otro chica suiza y Remus Lupin.

Total, Lily quedó encerrada en una conversación que no entendía, Remus y ella se miraban mientras los tres suizos y James hablaban.

En cuanto pudo Remus dijo:

-¡Tío! Corta el rollo, ¿Qué pasa?

-Oh nada, estábamos hablando, Remus tu vivirás con la familia de Geraldine, yo con Alexandre y tú Evans con Elodie.

Oh no, ¡que mala suerte Lily! pensó para ella misma.

Mientras James y Remus hablaban como si ella no estuviera presente, le dio tiempo a mirar a su chica y a la de Potter y Lupin.

Eran muy amigos, no entendía la conversación, pero se les notaba. Lo que indicaba que cada vez que Elodie, Alex y Geraldine quedaran, ellos tendrían que acompañarles.

Una extraña sensación de vértigo se apodero de ella y no le costo ningún esfuerzo fingir que no existía y estar camino todo el camino en autobús, les dijeron en un imperfecto ingles que iban cada uno a su casa a merendar y que después irían a una fiesta a un pub, hasta la una o las dos de la mañana.

Remus y James lo celebraron con bromas y alegría, por fin verían a Sirius y a Peter, y al resto de sus compañeros.

No irían todos, porque cada ingles tenia que hacer lo que hiciera su chico/a suiza, pero Elodie les dijo que llamaría personalmente a los tamden de sus dos amigos para convencerles de que asintieran a la fiesta.

James y Alex se fueron en otro autobús, al parecer Alex vivía lejos, Remus y Geraldine se fueron andando y Elodie y Lily también se fueron andando.

Elodie intentaba mantener una conversación con Lily, pero ella no ponía mucho de su parte, estaba pensando en la fiesta de esa noche.

Tendría que aguantar durante horas a sus compañeros bebiendo, dándose el lote, y gritando sin parar.

Y ella mirando a las musarañas, ya que no bebía nada. Le parecía algo ridículo y además, un reciente estudio muggle aseguraba que beber mataba neuronas, y ella tenia mucho cariño a todas y cada una de sus neuronas.

Eran lo único que tenia.

No era una belleza, aunque tampoco era un cardo borriquero y no era el alma de las fiestas, mas bien lo contrario.

De lo único que estaba orgullosa y completamente segura era de su aguda inteligencia. Hacia todo lo posible por mejorar, la información es poder se repetía una y otra vez. Cuanto mas sabia de todo, de la gente, de las ciudades.. De todo, cuando mas sabes mas poderosa eres.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pueees aqui esta el segundo capitulo. !!!Espero reviews¡¡, comentadme qué tal os parece y todo eso. Le he dado un enfoque distinto a lo que se suele dar en los Lily-James, a mi me parece que esta bien pero nunca esta demas contar con mas opiones.**

**¿Os gusta Lily? ¿Os disgusta? ¿Y Sirius, James y Remus?**

**¿Que os parece el Flash Back?**

**¡¡contadem cosas!! **

**he intentado mejorar en cuando a redaccion espero que se note XD**

**Capitulo 2:**

Capitulo 2:

Dos figuras mas o menos del mismo tamaña cruzaban con paso ágil las avenidas del centro de Ginebra.

Una de ellas hablaba animadamente, era castaña, alta y delgada. La otra intentaba seguir el ritmo de la conversación, ya que la suiza hablaba muy poco ingles.

Caminaban deprisa, con paso ligero porque llegaban tarde. Hacia muchísimo frío, eran mas de las diez de la noche, la suiza vestía pantalones blancos ceñidos, una camiseta rosa, abrigo guantes y bufanda.

Lily le gustaba el sonido de los tacones de su compañera, era rítmico, entre la soledad de las calles le servia de distracción, ella no llevaba tacones, pensaba que quedaban muy elegantes, pero ella no los utilizaba, no sabia andar con ellos, llevaba unos vaqueros, una camiseta negra, abrigo largo negro, no llevaba ni bufanda ni guantes.

Por lo que había entendido ahora iban a la parada del autobús a esperar a Alex, e irían juntos hasta el local.

Por tanto si su suiza quedaba con Alex, este llevaría a Potter. La pesadilla de Lily se hizo realidad. No le importaría si fuera otro, u otra. Pero cada vez que veía a Potter se ponía nerviosa, o peor, le hacia ilusión verle. Al menos conseguía hacerle sonreír.

Quería verle, pero la única forma de evitar el cosquilleo en el estómago era evitarle.

Llegaron en menos de diez minutos a una parada, se sentaron a esperar a que llegara, lo bueno es que allí eran tan puntuales, que si ponía que llegaban en dos minutos, llegarían en dos minutos.

Por lo que le había dicho Elogie, irían a un local que estaba muy de moda, especializado en cerveza. Ella no pensaba beber nada, y aunque bebiera, no llevaba demasiado dinero, de hecho llevaba menos que todos los demás.

Le tocaría ir con el agua al cuello si se gastaba el dinero en tonterías. Solo esperaba que le llegara hasta el final del viaje, no llevaba mucho dinero encima, su madre le metería Francos en su cuenta al método muggle.

Se pregunto mentalmente qué tal le iría a Potter viviendo al método muggle. Ella no tenia ningún problema, es mas estaba encantada aunque se aburría un poco, pero nada mas pensar que sus compañeros magos hasta la médula tendrían que vivir como muggles, le alegraba el día.

Puede que sonara un poco rastrero. Pero se lo merecían. Por despreciar tanto a lo muggles.

Aparte de ser una chica con problemas para socializar, no ayudaba su ascendencia muggle, en el colegio era muy importante ser hijo de alguien, no era imprescindible siempre que fueras guapa y perfecta, pero para el común de los mortales Hogwarts se dividía en dos: Los hijos de y Cía., y el resto de personas. Generalmente _el resto del mundo _giraba alrededor del primer grupo mencionado. Por eso Lily se alegraba cada vez que Mcgonagall dejaba en ridículo a los niños pijos, se alegraba cuando sufrían, cuando sus papis les castigaban, cuando se les rompían las uñas, cuando no tenían ropa de la última temporada..

Le daba igual que alegrarse del mal ajeno fuera de mala persona, ella solo sabía que los niños ricos y futuros dirigentes del mundo mágico hacían mas daño que el que jamás recibirían. Por muy estúpido que fuera un niño mimado de la familia tal siempre tendría un futuro provechoso gracias al dinero de sus padre, quitándole puestos de trabajo a gente con verdaderas capacidades, y así gira el mundo, las leyes las hacen los ricos , por tanto, son leyes para ricos.

Por eso estaba ahí en ese momento, miró al cielo para pedirle a quien quiera que le escuchara que le diera fuerzas para acabar ese viaje, para acabar Hogwarts y conseguir sus metas.

Se esforzaba al máximo por ser la mejor para lograr una beca Dumbledore, esa beca era su sueño, su mas alta ambición, por la que haría cualquier cosa.

El estado económico de su familia era muy deficiente, tanto que había necesitado los fondos reservados de Hogwarts para poder pagarse el material y las túnicas. Su único propósito era ser la mejor. Y haría cualquier cosa por conseguir la beca Dumbledore, ya que esta beca cubría con los gastos de todos los estudios superiores, fuera cual fuera la carrera que quisiera escoger, y sea cual sea la universidad a la que quisiera ir.

Evidentemente, se llamaba la beca Dumbledore, por que él mismo había tenido la idea, y corría con los gastos.

Ese era uno de los pocos motivos por los que aguantaba su existencia en Hogwarts, pocas personas había como Dumbledore o Mcgonagall, pero esas pocas personas hacían que ese mundo valiera la pena.

Se le cortó la respiración cuando vio bajar a Potter del autobús, les saludó todos con una sonrisa, Alex y Elogie se saludaron con tres besos y comenzaron a caminar.

Ellos dos iban delante, hablando rápidamente en francés. Lily deseó saber francés. Le gustaba saberlo todo. Le daba rabia no poder escuchar, no saber de qué hablaban, qué decían. No podía leer un periódico, ni un libro, ni ver la televisión..

La visión de Potter tan cerca suya, hizo que sus nervios patinaran de un lado a otro de su estómago. Odiaba esa sensación, y mas por un animal de corral como Potter.

-¿Qué tal Evans?¡Estaba deseando volver a hablar en ingles!-Dijo Potter totalmente ignorante de la incomodidad de la chica.

Es lógico, pensó Lily, ni siquiera ella entendía por que ahora le pasaba eso, intentó contestar normalmente:

-No esta mal, pero no será para tanto. Tú, al menos, hablas francés, yo no me entero de nada-Dijo Lily señalando a los dos suizos que hablaban en un francés rapidísimo.

James sonrió y dijo:

-Están hablando sobre un trabajo que tienen que entregar el lunes.-Explicó, al momento se puso serio, y añadió-Evans, quería hablar de otra cosa, se que me viste hablar francés, pero te agradecería que no lo publicaras.

Lily frunció el entrecejo:

-¿por qué?

James ni siquiera dudó.

-Por que el objetivo de este viaje es que ellos practiquen ingles-Acabó con una sonrisa.

-Como excusa decepciona, pero puestos a decir tonterías, por otra parte, los que sepan francés también deberían practicarlo.

Potter se encogió de hombros y Lily dio por sentado que no le iba a decir la verdadera razón de por qué no quería que nadie supiera que hablaba francés.

-Como quieras-Dijo finalmente Lily-¿Quién mas lo sabe?

-Remus, Sirius y Peter-Dijo sinceramente-Nadie mas.

Lily asintió y continuó caminando, Potter seguía hablando, en voz alta y para todos, preguntaba que qué era eso, qué era lo otro, y trató de sostener ese tipo de conversaciones banales que ni sirven ni aportan nada a nadie.

Ella se aseguró de anotar en su mente que Potter hablaba francés, y lo que era mas importante aun, su afán por esconder esa curiosa habilidad. Tal vez mas adelante esa información le serviría de algo.

Lily esbozó su primera sonrisa en largo tiempo, _la información es poder_, se dijo mentalmente. Puede que el _secretito_ de Potterfuera una tontería, quien sabe, pero una tontería de una persona, otra tontería de otra .. Hacían milagros. Una ventaja de que nadie le prestara atención.

_Si te tratan como si no existieras, hablan y se comportan como si no existieras._

Ésa, junto con _La información es poder_ eran dos de sus reglas principales. En un mundo donde todos son tiburones, hay que aprender a defenderse.

-

-

-

¡SIRIUS! ¡Cuánto tiempo amigo!-Dijo James entre lagrimas fingidas

-Si, snif, te he echado de menos-Le siguió Sirius.

Ante el estupor de los respectivos suizos, James y Sirius nada mas verse se habían abrazado como si no se hubieran visto en años. La expresión estoica de Remus indicaba que lo hacían siempre, por un momento Lily sitió un sentimiento de incomprensión enorme, ¿Cómo una persona tan centrada- casi siempre- como Remus, podía ir siempre con tales gañanes?.

A Lily le estaban empezando a dar vergüenza ajena. Remus acabó sonriendo cuando Potter y Black le sujetaron entre los dos y le abrazaron a traición.

Observó la cara de decepción de Peter, a él no le abrazaron, si bien es cierto que cuando dejaron de hacer el tonto con Lupin, le saludaron y le hicieron diversas bromas. A Lily le extrañó la cara de amargura de Peter que fue reemplazada en casi un mini segundo por una de adoración.

¿Podría ser que Peter sintiera envidia malsana hacia sus amigos? Mejor dicho ¿Potter, Black, y Lupin no se daban cuenta?. Lily sabía que muchas veces subestimaban a Petregrew, le tomaban el pelo, se burlaban de él, pero aun así eran amigos y le defendían a capa y espada siempre que fuera necesario.

Lily clavó los ojos en Peter, sus ojos se cruzaron, éste se dio cuenta y la saludó tímidamente, ella respondió con una inclinación de cabeza. Esa estúpida sonrisa le daba escalofríos, todo el mundo tomaba a Peter por tonto, pero no lo era en absoluto. Ella lo sabía. Puede ser que no fuera muy inteligente, pero era listo.

Listo, cruel y cobarde.

_Flash back_

_Era principios de segundo año, se veían unas figuras en la oscura noche ir hacia el bosque prohibido. Iban una niña pelirroja y regordeta, un niño bajito y también regordito, un hombretón gigante y un niño pálido y de pelo castaño._

_Les habían castigado a acompañar al guardabosques a recoger ingredientes para pociones, nada peligroso les habían asegurado._

_Hagrid les explicó lo que necesitaban y los separó, con él iría un chico pálido llamado Remus Lupin- por algún motivo que Hagrid desconocía Dumbledore le había pedido que le cuidara especialmente por que estaba muy débil, no le explicó nada mas, y él no pregunto, Dumbledore era Dumbledore, y si decía que hay que cuidar al chico, pues a cuidar al chico y punto- como estaban aun por las afueras mandó a la chica pelirroja y al chico encontrar un animal muy común, y quitarle un par de pelos, era un animal nervioso, pero pacifico y nos mas grande que un perrito normal._

_Lily y Peter se miraron desconfiadamente y empezaron a buscar el animal, Lily trataba de recordar todo lo que sabia sobre ese animal, por lo que recordaba era un animal familiarizado con el ser humando, solo había que acercarse lentamente y acariciarle sin brusquedad, le quitas los pelo y punto._

_No contaba con Peter para nada, le había visto en clases y es un inútil, con que no la molestara no le importaba hacer ella todo el trabajo, con tal de salir pronto de ahí.._

_Pero sus planes se fueron por el sumidero cuando por un mal paso se torció el tobillo, y por desgracia estaba empezando a llover. Maldijo en voz baja. _

_Como era solo les permitieron llevar una varita, Lily le prestó la suya a Peter porque el no se la había traído, contando de antemano con que Lily se encargaría de todo._

_Justo en unos pocos momentos apareció el animal en cuestión. _

_-Peter, solo tienes que acercarte lentamente, y acariciarle, y solo con eso, se te quedaran en las manos varios pelos. No te preocupes- intentó tranquilizarlo Lily, creyendo que el pobre chaval tendría miedo o estaría asustado._

_Peter la miró un momento con una mirada indescifrable, en ese instante, Lily creyó que era a causa de la situación. Peter se acercó de forma bastante insegura y al parecer el animal lo notó, y empezó a retraerse._

_-Quieto bicho-Murmuró Peter-estate quieto de una maldita vez._

_Entonces, Peter alargó la mano violentamente para arrancarle unos pelos por la fuerza, ignorando el grito de Lily para que no lo hiciera. El animal se asustó y, en vez de atacar, intentó huir. Cuando Lily pensaba que el animal se escapaba, una Bombarda, detuvo al animal._

_Vaya si lo detuvo._

_Los ojos de Lily se abrieron de terror al percatarse de que Peter le había lanzado una Bombarda al animal, por lo que, el pobre animal, estaba agonizando en el suelo. Luego vio como el que antes había considerado inútil acercarse si la mas mínima compasión al animal herido quitarle unos pelos, y hechizar otra Bombarda._

_Lily no podía creer lo que había visto, cuando por fin pudo recuperar el habla, gritó casi llorando por la visión del animal._

_-¡Pero que has hecho! ¡Bestia!-_

_Antes de poder continuar Peter le tiró al aire la varita, y por mero reflejo Lily la cogió al vuelo._

_Peter empezó a gritar pidiendo ayuda a Hagrid._

_A Lily le pareció que todo pasó en menos de un segundo, llegaron Lupin y el guardabosques que se quedaron horrorizados al ver al animal muerto. Peter empezó a lloriquear y a decir que no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo, que ella se puso nerviosa y atacó, y que no llegó a tiempo para evitar que la pelirroja hechizara al pobre animal indefenso._

_Lily abrió la boca de par en par, y fue a protestar a negarlo todo, y en ese momento lo entendió. Miró su mano. Su varita. Lo que estaba pensando salió de boca de Hagrid, quien estaba casi mas confundido que Lily._

_De camino al castillo, Lupin trataba de consolar a Peter quien no paraba de llorar por la muerte del pobre animal, ella miraba a Peter sin dar crédito a lo que había pasado. Él no se dignó a devolverle la mirada._

_Llegaron al castillo y, por órdenes de Dumbledore, les llevaron a la enfermería donde se reunieron con Mcgonagall y el propio director._

_Hagrid explicó la separación y después, lo que había visto a la vuelta._

_Peter interrumpió con su trágico relato sobre que Lily se había torcido el tobillo y aun así se había empeñado en ser ella quien tratara con el animal, después relato entre sollozos que al ponerse nerviosa ante el rechazo del animal, le había atacado. Comprobaron su varita. Todo indicaba que había sido ella._

_Como era una alumna excepcional incluso a esa corta edad, solo informaron a su madre y la castigaron después de clase una semana. Echaron la culpa a los nervios que despertaba el bosque por la noche._

_Las miradas de Hagrid, Mcgonagall, Lupin, y , sobretodo, la de Dumbledore, se le clavaron en el alma. Intentó defenderse, pero no la creyeron, y eso no hacia mas que aumentar la decepción de Mcgonagall ¿Cómo el inocente Peter iba a atacar a un animal? Cuando en realidad lo que estaban debatiendo era: ¿Cómo alguien tan inútil como Peter va a hechizar a un animal con un conjuro superior a su edad y, además, crear un plan en un par de segundos para inculpar a otra persona?_

_Una persona bobalicona y buena no es capaz de eso. _

_Sí, pero Peter Petegrew no era ni lo uno ni lo otro._

_Fin del Flash Back_

¿Odio? No, quizá le odió durante las semanas siguientes al castigo.

Ya se vengó en su tiempo, Lily siente asco y desprecio, no odio. Lo que mas molesta a la pelirroja es que la estrategia utilizada por Peter es parecida a la que utiliza ella. Parece tonto, todo el mundo le trata como tal.

¿Qué es mas peligroso, una persona que es lista, lo parece y le tratan con el debido respeto y cuidado, o una persona que parece tonta, le tratan como tal y resulta que es mas listo que el hambre?

Cada uno se defiende cómo puede, eso es digno de respeto, después del altercado del bosque, y de la debida venganza de Lily, la única relación existente entre Lily y Peter es una línea retorcida parecida al respeto. Como si compartieran un secreto que ninguno de los dos quiere sacar a la luz.

Lily comprendió mas adelante el por qué Peter hizo aquello, si se hubiera hecho público lo del pobre animal, habría perdido una ventaja importante sobre el resto del mundo. Tuvo que adaptarse y protegerse.

En la jungla gana el mas salvaje.

Lo que aun no entendía era como Lupin no se había dado cuenta de que Peter no era lo que parecía. De los otros dos burros no hay duda, están demasiado concentrados en sí mismos para darse cuenta de nada, pero Lupin era inteligente, responsable..y muy extraño.

Lupin le sonrió a modo de saludo, y Lily le saludo con una sonrisa sincera. Lupin le caía bien. No habían tenido mas relación que encontronazos en la biblioteca o compartiendo deberes de prefectos, pero ambos se respetaban e incluso se buscaban entre ellos a la hora de hacer trabajos, imponer normas, o similares.

Siempre y cuando no tuviera que ver con el comportamiento de sus amigos, en cuyas acciones se veía incluido él mismo.

Llegaron al local del que le habían hablado tanto, famoso mas que nada por que vendían cerveza en cantidades industriales.

Bien, ella no bebía. Y le costaba soportar a sus compañeros cuando estaban sobrios, no se quería imaginar borrachos.

Uno de los suizos no paraba de hablar por el móvil cuando colgó se giró y le contó algo al otro suizo, el otro asintió y fueron ha hablar con Alex y Elogie. Geraldine, la chica que se ocupaba de Remus se había tenido que ir, sólo bajaría a la hora que tuvieran que recogerle, por lo cual Remus quedaba bajo la vigilancia de Alex -el chico de James- y Elodie-la de Lily- .

Lily se dio cuenta que, para ser un viaje para relacionarse con otras culturas, los alumnos de Hogwarts que se encontraban ahí en ese momento sólo se relacionaban con sus amigos, dejando que los suizos fueran por su lado y los ingleses por otro. Tanto que, cuando entraron en el bar había dos mesas enormes dispuestas. Ya había mucha gente sentada, de hecho, ellos eran los últimos, la mesa que estaba mas pegada a la puerta estaba destinada a los suizos, y la que estaba cerca de la pared a los ingleses.

Ya estaban todos los demás así que quedaba poco sitio en la mesa, James salió corriendo a saludar a unas cuantas personas mientras Peter iba detrás de él. En el momento en que Lily miraba para todos lados para buscar el sitio mas alejado posible de todo el jaleo, -que, por lo que pudo ver solo quedaba sitio en una parte de la mesa- Sirius apareció como de la nada y la increpó.

-¡Eh Evans!

Lily se giró lentamente, como si le fastidiara hablar con él, lo que era cierto, nada que saliera de la boca de Sirius Black merecía ser escuchado. Además que no era muy difícil averiguar cuál era el estado de ánimo de Black, y como era bien sabido, este chico tan _impulsivo´_-aunque para Lily mas bien el adjetivo debería ser idiota o en su defecto imbécil-se dejaba llevar por su estado de ánimo y ocasionaba mas de un problema.

-¿Qué pasa pelirroja, es que tus padres no te han enseñado a contestar?-Le preguntó el moreno despectivamente.

Las sospechas de Lily de esa mañana de que en el autobús estaba cabreado no eran erróneas, a ella le daba igual lo que le pasara al unineuronal que tenia enfrente, pero comprendía que intentara que no se notara mucho por que sus adoradas fans habrían ido corriendo a averiguar qué le pasaba a su chico favorito, y a Sirius Black le encantaban sus fans, pero sólo cuando a él le venia bien, muchas veces no tartamudeaba en calificarlas de pesadas ´ o agobiantes ´.

Era por todos sabido que los padres de Lily eran muggles, y eso, ya de por si era un handicap y cuando no te quieres adaptar a la sociedad borreguil permanente en Hogwarts se convierte en un verdadero problema.

A ella normalmente le daba igual, muy pocos se atrevían a meterse con ella abiertamente, y esos pocos lo pagaban. Lo que le extrañó es que Sirius Black era y decía muchas cosas, pero no era famoso precisamente por meterse con hijos de muggles lo que le indicaba que le pasaba algo realmente serio si acudía a esa patética excusa de insulto. Black solía ser mas original.

-Sí, me han enseñado a contestar, como también me enseñaron que solo se habla con las personas, yo a los cerdos no les hablo.

Antes de que Sirius le diera tiempo a gritarle algo verdaderamente inadecuado y obsceno llegó Remus para calmar las aguas.

-Ya esta bien Sirius, mejor hablamos de esto en la mesa-Dijo dirigiéndose a Sirius, las palabras de Remus casi siempre eran como un bálsamo para Sirius, era como un valium, le relajaban instantáneamente.-Evans, perdónale, es lo que tiene el estrés, provoca malestar general.-Bromeó para hacer sonreír a Lily-Vamos a sentarnos que nos van a llamar la atención. Y hablamos con mas tacto que mi querido amigo.

Lily quiso contestar que ella no tenía nada que hablar con Black, pero total que por el misterio del hechizo de la voz de Lupin, Lily se fue hacia la mesa, y notó con amargura que, como habían sido los últimos en llegar tenia que sentarse con los merodeadores, ya que todos los demás ya habían encontrado sitio en el resto de la mesa. Remus la invitó a sentarse a su lado ya que no era tonto y no quería correr el riesgo de que Sirius y ella les tocara juntos, aunque era inevitable la cercanía porque solo quedaban cinco sillas, Lily se sentó al lado de un desconocido pretendiendo que siguiera siéndolo, al lado de ella se apresuró a sentarse Remus y a darle conversación, cosa que muy a su pesar, la pelirroja agradeció, Sirius estaba al lado de Remus en la parte estrecha de la mesa rectangular, justo en frente de Lily se sentó James al ver que sus amigos habían encontrado sitio para todos, y a su lado su perrito faldero Petegrew.

Lily intentó que las ocurrencias de Potter no la distrajeran de la conversación que mantenía con Lupin sobre los deberes de los prefectos en el viaje. Pero cada vez le resultaba mas difícil no prestar atención a sus comentarios, James Potter tenía ese don. Al igual que Remus calmaba , Potter enervaba, o al menos, eso hacia con ella.

En momentos todo el mundo de alrededor del castaño cantaba _Tenemos hambre, tenemos sed y queremos comer_. Sobre los gritos de los jóvenes se distinguió otro grito mas de Sirius gritando: _¡Queremos cervezaaa!_, al estilo tarzán.

Lily vio a una camarera que se acercaba medio asustada y medio divertida, suspiró y pensó, esto solo es el principio de la noche y ya la están montando.

**FIIN DEL CAP¡¡**

**Bueno repito lo mismo que arriva ¡¡dejadme reviews y decirme qué os parece mi nueva idea!!**

**Gracias a las almas candidas que me dejaron review en el cap anterior.**

**No puedo nombraros uno por uno porque fanfiction ahora no le da la gana de ir, pero que sepais que ¡¡os quieeeerooo! XD**

**volved a dejarme review¡¡**

**chaao**

**PD: por si acado alguien se esta leyendo mi otra historia y se pregunta por qué no actualizo, comunico que NO he dejado la historia, solo que me apetecia relajarme un poco con una historia mas sencilla. **


End file.
